1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet material post treatment apparatus, and more particularly to a sheet post treatment apparatus connected to an image forming apparatus such as a copying apparatus for aligning and receiving sheet materials discharged from the image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, apparatuses of this kind (for example, sorters) have been designed such that sheet materials are discharged to the vicinity of the aligning reference wall of aligning means for the discharged sheets to be aligned or that the aligning reference wall is also operated in accordance with the size of the sheet materials.
Accordingly, the former construction could not cope with a case where sheets of different sizes are discharged so that the centers thereof may coincide with one another. The latter construction suffers from the disadvantage that the aligning reference wall is also moved and therefore the apparatus becomes complicated.